


Снова и снова

by rose_rose (Escargot)



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escargot/pseuds/rose_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/754595">Time and Time Again</a> автора <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Katbelle/pseuds/Katbelle">Katbelle</a></p>
<p>Жавер после самоубийства переживает нечто вроде "дня сурка".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Снова и снова

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Time and Time Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/754595) by [Katbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katbelle/pseuds/Katbelle). 



Жавера будит грохот, вслед за которым слышатся вскрик и ругательства. Мягкий утренний свет проникает в комнату из-под тяжелых пыльных занавесок, заставляя его сощуриться и отвернуться. Он ворчит и закрывает глаза рукой.

Требуется несколько секунд, чтобы до полусонного сознания дошла мысль о том, что он – проснулся. Он садится на постели и оглядывает комнату. Нет сомнений, это не больничная палата – и не то чтобы он ожидал, что проснется в больничной палате; он помнит звук, с которым сломался его позвоночник, и запредельную боль, и недолгий вкус мутной воды Сены во рту… Он вообще не ожидал, что проснется.

В дверь стучат, и в комнату заглядывает женщина.

– Господин инспектор, простите, что разбудила вас, – моя дурочка разбила чайник, – говорит она очень виноватым голосом. У Жавера прекрасная память на лица, поэтому он узнает ее сразу же – и не может поверить свои глазам.

– Мюриэль Тану, – недоверчиво шепчет он. Этого не может быть. Мюриэль Тану, Маленькая Мадам. Женщина, которая была его квартирной хозяйкой в тот долгий год в Монрейле-Приморском. Невозможно. Он что, умер и попал в Ад? А она – тоже умерла и проклята вместе с ним?

Мюриэль Тану заливается густым румянцем.

– Я и не думала, что господин инспектор знает мое имя, – бормочет она. И это правда – он действительно узнал его только через полгода, когда господин мэр…

Монрейль-Приморский. Господин мэр. Вальжан.

Жавер выпрыгивает из постели в одной ночной рубашке, в которой лег спать (десять лет назад) прошлой ночью, после того как прибыл на место своего нового назначения. Он проходит к окну, до смерти смущая мадам Тану, и отдергивает занавеску.

Идет дождь.

Совсем как тогда.

И «тогда» – это сегодня.

– Принести вам завтрак, господин инспектор? – спрашивает хозяйка.

– Нет, – резко отвечает Жавер, слишком поглощенный стуком частых капель по грязному окну. Откуда-то снизу доносится звон бьющегося стекла и визг, а вслед за этим крик: «Мама, там снова мальчишки!» Мадам Тану извиняется и выходит, оставляя Жавера одного.

Первая мысль, которая приходит ему в голову: пути Господни неисповедимы. Отпустив Вальжана, он нарушил закон, установленный Богом. Он думал, что смерть будет справедливым наказанием, но, быть может – быть может, у Господа Бога на его счет другие планы. Быть может, Он позволит Жаверу искупить вину – и поэтому дал ему шанс все исправить, вернувшись к самому началу, к корню всех бед.

Быть может.

Или, быть может, это Ад, в котором Жавер будет мучиться вечно, вновь и вновь переживая моменты, когда пренебрег своим долгом и позволил Вальжану ускользнуть.

Жавер бросает взгляд на стул рядом с кроватью, где сложен его форменный мундир – точно так, как он его оставил. Он тянется за одеждой, приводит себя в порядок, берет шляпу. Спускаясь по лестнице, он проходит мимо мадам Тану и ее дочери, которые оплакивают два разбитых окна.

Он может исправить все свои ошибки. Он может отправиться на фабрику Мадлена прямо сейчас и сказать ему, что все знает, – отдать Вальжана в руки правосудия раньше, чем тот проведет еще год, дурача честных обитателей этого города. Он может сделать так, что ему не нужно будет десять лет преследовать этого человека, и посвятит себя более достойным занятиям. Он может…

Он так и делает.

Он проезжает верхом под дождем через городские ворота, минуя толпящихся там нищих и оборванцев. На душе легко – как не было уже давно, с того самого дня на рыночной площади (до которого еще годы и годы), когда этот подонок Тенардье дал ему понять, что Жан Вальжан снова где-то рядом.

Он ждет в кабинете, совсем как в прошлый раз. Вальжан открывает дверь. На его лице напряженная улыбка, в глазах настороженность – как Жавер мог не заметить этого в прошлый раз? Или заметил, но не стал об этом задумываться? Глупо, как глупо… Вальжан приветствует его сдержанным: «Добро пожаловать, инспектор», – и слегка кланяется.

Жавер не отвечает на поклон.

– Я знаю, кто ты такой, – говорит он, и Вальжан бледнеет, – 24601.

Он ожидает, что Вальжан попытается сбежать – как делал уже много раз, но преступник лишь склоняет голову и вздыхает.

– По крайней мере, позвольте мне оставить указания управляющему.

Разумеется, все как всегда, – Вальжан тянет время. «Дайте мне три дня», «юношу нужно доставить к врачу», «девочке нужен дом»... Нет уж, больше этот номер у него не пройдет.

Жавер приказывает подать повозку, намереваясь отвезти преступника в участок. Ему не нужны другие доказательства, Вальжан свидетельствует против себя одним своим видом.

Добраться до участка им не удается. Едва они подъезжают к городским воротам, кто-то из оборванцев умудряется напугать лошадь. Она рвется изо всех сил, колесо повозки – наверняка в нем уже была трещина, иначе такого просто не могло произойти, – ломается, и повозка переворачивается. Маленькое окошко разбивается вдребезги, и Жавер приземляется головой точно на булыжник на мостовой.

Он успевает подумать, что раскроил себе череп, после чего наступает темнота, – и он уже не слышит, как Вальжан, в голосе которого звучит искренняя озабоченность, спрашивает, что с ним.

* * *  
Вторая попытка идет не лучше. Жавер решает подождать и откладывает визит к Мадлену. Он бродит по улицам и оказывается там, где в прошлый раз телега опрокинулась на старого Фошлевана. Однако теперь события разворачиваются по-другому. Никто не хочет отвечать за то, что телега придавила инспектора полиции, – поэтому никто не проявляет большого рвения, зовя на помощь. В конце концов Вальжан все-таки появляется – но слишком поздно.

Он вытаскивает Жавера и поддерживает его за плечи, и смотрит на него, не веря своим глазам; Жавер с трудом делает вдох и выплевывает: «Вальжан», – но в голосе его уже нет ни угрозы, ни злости, и после этого этих слов наступает тишина.

* * *  
В третий раз он выжидает. Он ждет, и ждет – пока эта шлюха Фантина наконец не раскроет свою истинную сущность. После этого он пишет префекту, но уже знает, что ответу, который придет, верить не следует. Он говорит Вальжану, что узнал его, – и не упоминает о письме. Тот просит три дня, чтобы найти девчонку по имени Козетта.

Жавер отказывает.

Они дерутся – шпага против подсвечника, и Вальжан выходит из себя, и наносит удар чуть сильнее, чем собирался, и Жавер не успевает увернуться. Вспышка боли, животный страх в глазах бывшего каторжника (ни разу еще Жавер не видел его таким испуганным) – и вновь опускается темнота.

* * *  
Он делает еще две попытки.

В первый раз он выжидает до тех пор, пока шлюха не умирает в больнице. После этого он прыгает в реку за Вальжаном – и тонет. Эта смерть ему еще менее по душе, чем все остальные.

Во второй раз он вообще не идет в больницу. Вместо этого он отправляется напрямую в Монфермейль, где живет девчонка. У него почти получается. Но между посетителями в трактире вспыхивает драка, которая быстро превращается в поножовщину. Не то чтобы Жавер теряет присутствие духа – он просто теряет слишком много крови.

* * *  
Жавера будит грохот, вслед за которым слышатся вскрик и ругательства. Мягкий утренний свет проникает в комнату из-под тяжелых пыльных занавесок, заставляя его сощуриться и отвернуться. Он ворчит и закрывает глаза рукой.

Снова.

* * *  
Жавер практически теряет счет дням, месяцам и годам, замкнутым в бесконечное кольцо. Это хуже, чем Ад.

Однажды (кажется, это был восьмой раз, но он не уверен) он вынимает пистолет и стреляет в господина мэра прямо у того в кабинете. Все это начинает раздражать, признается себе Жавер. В свою очередь, он погибает от пули, выпущенной местным жандармом – одним из тех, кто сопровождал его на фабрику тем утром. Мальчик совсем молод – похоже, едва достиг совершеннолетия – и слепо предан мэру, о котором ничего не знает. Он неопытен, и рука у него дергается в момент выстрела, и проходит несколько долгих минут, прежде чем Жавер умирает, захлебнувшись собственной кровью.

В этом есть что-то символичное, думает Жавер в последние мгновения, – в том, как он распростерт на полу симметрично Вальжану, и в том, как их руки почти соприкасаются.

Разумеется, никому так и не удается выяснить, почему инспектор Жавер сделал то, что сделал.

С другой стороны – не то чтобы это было кому-то интересно.

* * *  
Жавера будит грохот, вслед за которым слышатся вскрик и ругательства. Мягкий утренний свет проникает в комнату из-под тяжелых пыльных занавесок, заставляя его сощуриться и отвернуться. Он ворчит и закрывает глаза рукой.

У него абсолютно нет настроения начинать все заново – особенно учитывая тот факт, что последняя попытка закончилась еще быстрее, чем предыдущие. Ему почти показалось, что дело вообще не в Вальжане… Жавер рывком садится на постели. Быть может, дело действительно не в Вальжане. Но если он здесь не затем, чтобы покарать преступника, – и, как ни странно, эта мысль не так неприятна, как можно было бы ожидать, – то для чего?

– Господин инспектор, простите, что разбудила вас, – моя дурочка разбила чайник.

Мюриэль Тану светится улыбкой, стоя в дверях. Жавер не слышал, как она стучалась, – но она наверняка стучалась, потому что в его личном Аду ничто никогда не меняется.

– Я не спал, – лжет он, и ложь дается слишком легко. Мадам Тану, похоже, ему не верит, но ничего не говорит. Она заходит в комнату и раздвигает шторы.

– До чего ужасная погода, – замечает она. – Неужто господин мэр хочет, чтобы вы ехали через весь город в такой ливень? Принести вам завтрак, господин инспектор?

– Нет. И я, вероятно, не пойду сегодня к мэру, – Жавер произносит это неожиданно для себя самого и так же неожиданно, кажется, действительно имеет это в виду. Если дело не в Вальжане – значит, в ком-то еще, и он должен понять в ком.

– Уверена, господин Мадлен не будет возражать, – говорит мадам Тану. – Он так добр.

Так добр. Человек, который посвятил годы своей жизни тому, чтобы помогать людям этого города, – а потом отказался от всего ради маленькой сиротки. Жавер провел уже три полных года, наблюдая за его добрыми делами.

Может быть, дело не в Вальжане.

Может быть, дело в шлюхе – в той, из-за которой он и написал письмо префекту в самый первый раз.

Откуда-то снизу доносится звон бьющегося стекла и визг, а вслед за этим крик: «Мама, там снова мальчишки!» Мадам Тану извиняется и выходит, оставляя Жавера одного.

Жавер надевает форменный мундир; он только прибыл в город, и у него еще нет другой одежды – несмотря на то, что он живет здесь год за годом и, кажется, будет жить вечно. Он спускается вниз и уже готов выйти на улицу, когда замечает, что по лицу мадам Тану, которая сметает осколки стекла с пола, текут слезы.

– Что случилось?

– Мальчишки, – более распространенного ответа мадам Тану не дает, и Жавер впервые замечает, что она бросает настороженный взгляд на его полицейскую форму.

– Это из-за papa, – говорит ее дочка, Жанна. Мадам Тану шикает на нее, а Жавер обдумывает новую информацию. Жак Тану не представлял собой ничего особенного – высокий, тощий, с копной непослушных седых волос. Он работал на фабрике Мадлена и – насколько Жавер мог понять – был очень любящим мужем и отцом. Почему кому-то могло захотеться кидать камни ему в окна?

– Вы ничего не хотите мне рассказать? – спрашивает Жавер. Он помнит, что в первый раз – когда его это заботило достаточно, чтобы навести справки, – он слышал о хозяине и его жене только хорошее. Он помнит, что их рекомендовали как людей честных и надежных, и, кажется, Мадлен очень высоко отзывался о трудолюбии месье Тану. Но сейчас в ответ на его вопрос Мюриэль Тану лишь безнадежно опускает плечи и убирает прочь метлу.

– Жанна, пойди заправь постель в комнате господина инспектора, – велит она дочери, и та слушается без возражений. Может быть, дело в том, каким тоном это сказано.

Мадам Тану садится за маленький столик, и проходит некоторое время, прежде чем она решается заговорить, и даже тогда она отводит взгляд и не смотрит на Жавера.

– Не знаю, что вам рассказывали о моем муже до того, как вы у нас поселились, – говорит она. – И я пойму, если вы скажете, что не хотите больше здесь оставаться, господин инспектор.

Это вряд ли. Жавер – холостяк со скромными потребностями, и за три года, которые он провел, снова и снова возвращаясь в этот город, ему ни разу не пришло в голову поискать другое жилье. В этом просто не возникало нужды.

– Мальчишки делают то, о чем твердят их отцы, – тихо продолжает хозяйка. – А те не понимают, почему господин мэр взял на работу моего мужа, а не их – а ведь Жак родился в семье торговцев и всю жизнь имел дело с деньгами и бухгалтерией. Они не понимают, почему господин Мадлен решил дать ему еще один шанс.

Еще один шанс. Кажется, Жавер догадывается, к чему ведет мадам Тану, и ему это не нравится. Но он все равно задает свой вопрос.

– Мой муж… он отсидел шесть лет в Рошфоре, – говорит хозяйка почти шепотом, заливаясь краской стыда. – И после того как его освободили, не мог найти никакой честной работы. А потом появился господин Мадлен – и ему было все равно, он просто увидел, что мой Жак знает свое дело. Жак… Это были тяжелые времена – шла война, – горячо шепчет мадам Тану, – у нас не было денег, и Жанна была совсем малышкой – Жак всего лишь украл для нее кувшин молока.

Да, черт побери, этого вполне достаточно – чтобы попасть в Рошфор или в Тулон. Кувшин молока. Коврига хлеба. Это вызывает какие-то смутные воспоминания. Коврига хлеба – для умирающего племянника. Всего лишь коврига.

Это не должно иметь значения. Кража всегда кража.

Мадам Тану смотрит на него выжидательно, и Жавер откашливается.

– Я бы хотел позавтракать, мадам Тану.

Хозяйка пару секунд продолжает глядеть на него в молчании, а затем срывается с места – чтобы приготовить лучший завтрак, который Жаверу приходилось пробовать в ее доме за все время, сколько он ее знает. В этот день он не идет к мэру.

Это очень неудачное решение. Позже мальчишки появляются опять – с новым запасом более крупных камней. Один из них сшибает свечу, которую мадам Тану поставила на маленький столик, чтобы в комнате стало светлее. Пламя разгорается быстро – и скоро превращается в настоящий пожар. Жанна Тану в этот момент прибирается наверху. Спасти ее – и вернуться живым – невозможно.

Но Жавер все равно пытается, как последний дурак.

* * *  
Жавера будит грохот, вслед за которым слышатся вскрик и ругательства. Мягкий утренний свет проникает в комнату из-под тяжелых пыльных занавесок, заставляя его сощуриться и отвернуться. Он ворчит и закрывает глаза рукой.

* * *  
На следующий день он решает, что если дело не в Вальжане – то уж наверное в той самой шлюхе.

* * *  
Жавера будит грохот, вслед за которым слышатся вскрик и ругательства. Мягкий утренний свет проникает в комнату из-под тяжелых пыльных занавесок, заставляя его сощуриться и отвернуться. Он ворчит и закрывает глаза рукой.

* * *  
Проще всего решить проблему, рассуждает Жавер, поднимаясь по скрипучей лестнице в кабинет господина Мадлена, если просто сделать так, чтобы эту женщину не выгнали с фабрики. Если у нее будет работа – возможно, она никогда не вступит на путь безнравственности. Фантина не станет шлюхой, он не захочет отомстить мэру, а у Вальжана не будет повода сбежать и отправиться за ребенком.

И все, с Божьей помощью, разрешится само собой.

В кабинете Жавер заставляет себя не расхаживать из угла в угол, а встать неподвижно у двери и прислушаться к ссоре, которая, как он знает, сейчас произойдет. Со своего места у окна он наблюдает, как Вальжан спокойно прекращает драку двух женщин, а затем поднимает взгляд вверх и замирает, как вкопанный. На лице мэра отражается страх, но он тут же надевает знакомую маску приятного удивления, которую Жавер всегда видит на его лице, когда они встречаются в первый раз.

Внизу, в цеху управляющий нависает над женщиной, и та дает ему пощечину, а затем бросается вверх по лестнице, призывая господина мэра, – пока управляющий пытается ее схватить. Вальжан останавливается на секунду, слыша крики, и, кажется, готов повернуть обратно, но в конце концов все-таки продолжает свой путь. Видно, что он готовится к встрече: он выпрямляет спину – будто разница в росте в его пользу может каким-то образом послужить утешением или даже защитой – и входит в свой кабинет с напряженным выражением на лице. Такое лицо могло бы быть у человека, который недоволен, что его оторвали от важных дел. В первый раз Жавер так и решил. Но теперь он знает, что к чему.

– Добро пожаловать, инспектор.

Вальжан наклоняет голову. Жавер отвечает на его вежливый жест тем же.

– Господин мэр. – Жавер снимает шляпу, но не вытаскивает письмо о своем назначении. Вальжан вопросительно поднимает бровь. – Полагаю, одной из работниц нужна ваша помощь, господин мэр, – в конце концов говорит Жавер, после того как пауза затягивается и он начинает бояться, что женщина уже оказалась на улице и отошла от фабрики далеко.

– Я слышал, – соглашается Вальжан, – но ей придется подождать. Такой гость, как вы…

– Я не спешу, – перебивает его Жавер чуть резче, чем хотел сам. Он тут же извиняется за свой тон, отчего уголки губ у Вальжана слегка приподнимаются в мягкой усмешке. – Я полагаю… – он осекается. – Я полагаю, что ваш управляющий уволил ее из личной неприязни.

Вальжан не спрашивает, откуда Жавер это знает. Ему достаточно одного предположения о том, что с одной из его работниц обошлись несправедливо, чтобы помчаться за ней следом. Прекрасно, думает Жавер. Теперь он извинится перед ней, она расскажет ему про свою печальную судьбу, он растрогается и поклянется ей помогать, как клянется помогать каждому – как пытается спасти каждого. И город по-прежнему будет процветать, и никому в нем не понадобится инспектор полиции.

Проходят минуты, Вальжан не возвращается. Ничего не происходит. Жавер с облегчением выдыхает, открывает дверь кабинета и направляется к выходу с фабрики.

Забавно, что именно в этот момент старая деревянная лестница решает подломиться.

Он падает.

Это неприятная смерть – и, пожалуй, одна из самых нелепых на этот момент – но, по крайней мере, все происходит быстро.

* * *  
Жавера будит грохот, вслед за которым слышатся вскрик и ругательства. Мягкий утренний свет проникает в комнату из-под тяжелых пыльных занавесок, заставляя его сощуриться и отвернуться. Он ворчит и закрывает глаза рукой.

Мюриэль Тану приходит извиниться перед ним, но Жавер не слушает. Он сидит на кровати, проклиная про себя Фантину и этот чертов городишко, и Вальжана заодно, даже если тот этого не заслуживает.

Быть может, печальная судьба Фантины должна была послужить для нее уроком. Нужно просто подождать, понаблюдать за тем, как будут развиваться события, и надеяться на лучшее.

* * *  
На этот раз точно все точно удастся.

* * *  
Он становится – не то чтобы тенью Вальжана, но почти. Он слышит, как люди перешептываются, называя его верной овчаркой мэра, и это, конечно, не так, но какая-то доля правды в этом все-таки есть.

Он – исключительно по необходимости – проводит все больше времени с господином мэром. Он узнает о его планах насчет канализации, и жилья, и школ, слушает истории о том, как господин Мадлен фактически в одиночку поднял экономику этого городишки и спас его жителей от нищеты. Ему не хочется верить этим историям, но он не может отрицать факты. Впрочем, это не значит, что со всеми планами он соглашается. Иногда он даже берет на себя смелость высказывать возражения вслух.

И если по каким-то причинам мэр начинает улыбаться чаще – наверняка это не имеет к Жаверу никакого отношения.

– Наш господин Мадлен так одинок, – говорит однажды Мюриэль Тану, когда Жавер проходит мимо, – как будто надеется, что Жавер услышит и каким-то образом исправит ситуацию. Он останавливается, не оборачиваясь, чтобы послушать, что она скажет, – но не потому, что все это интересует его хоть в малейшей степени.

Не интересует.

– Это правда, – отвечает ее муж со смешком. Он тоже сверлит взглядом спину Жавера. – Но он всегда светится, когда рассказывает о своих спорах с нашим дорогим инспектором.

Жавер возобновляет свой путь вверх по лестнице. В этот вечер он не обедает дома.

* * *  
– Не хотите ли присоединиться ко мне за ужином, инспектор? – вежливо спрашивает Вальжан на следующий день. Жавер чувствует, как сердце на мгновение останавливается, а затем начинает биться с такой силой, будто сейчас выпрыгнет из груди.

– Нет! – поспешно говорит он.

Вальжан, кажется, не очень доволен ответом, но не настаивает, оставляя Жавера в покое.

* * *  
– Есть одна женщина в… в порту.

– Падшая женщина, хотите вы сказать?

Жавер кивает.

– Прежде она работала у вас на фабрике, господин мэр.

Вальжан откладывает перо и жестом просит Жавера продолжать. Тот делает глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться.

– Она… больна. – На самом деле, нет – и, может быть, даже не заболеет, если все пойдет так, как должно. – И у нее есть ребенок, которому нужна помощь.

Теперь Вальжан наконец-то встревожен по-настоящему.

– Ребенок? – переспрашивает он. Вальжан всегда оживляется при упоминании о детях. – И что с этим ребенком?

– Девочка живет у трактирщика и его жены в Монфермейле. У меня… у меня есть причины считать, что там с ней плохо обращаются.

Это не совсем так. Жавер не знает о судьбе ребенка ничего. Но он знает, что эта информация непременно вызовет отклик у Вальжана. Теперь тот заинтересуется Фантиной и ее дочерью.

– Если это так, то мы не может допустить, чтобы ребенок оставался там, инспектор, – Вальжан поднимается из-за письменного стола. – Прошу вас, найдите мать и обеспечьте ей должный уход. А я тем временем разыщу девочку.

Это было легко сделать. Даже слишком легко. Сердце Жавера бьется часто и лишь учащает удары, когда Вальжан с симпатией улыбается ему, выходя из кабинета. Теперь нужно только найти женщину и держать ее в безопасности, и все будет…

* * *  
Жавера будит грохот, вслед за которым слышатся вскрик и ругательства. Мягкий утренний свет проникает в комнату из-под тяжелых пыльных занавесок, заставляя его сощуриться и отвернуться. Он ворчит и закрывает глаза рукой.

Нет.

Нет.

На этот раз Жавер решает просто остаться в постели.

Он умирает все равно.

Ему кажется, что причиной смерти является удушье, но уверенности нет – и ему, в общем, безразлично.

* * *  
Жавера будит грохот, вслед за которым слышатся вскрик и ругательства. Мягкий утренний свет проникает в комнату из-под тяжелых пыльных занавесок, заставляя его сощуриться и отвернуться. Он ворчит и закрывает глаза рукой.

Возможно, Фантина должна пасть на самое дно, чтобы Вальжан мог ее спасти – а не просто помочь ей. Возможно, в этом все дело. Это значит – еще один год, но, может быть, теперь наконец…

– Господин инспектор, простите, что разбудила вас, – моя дурочка разбила чайник, – говорит Мюриэль Тану, открывая дверь. Жавер не удостаивает ее взглядом.

– Завтрака не нужно, – бурчит он и отворачивается.

* * *  
Это очень долгий год.

* * *  
– Я бы хотел услышать ваше мнение, инспектор.

Вальжан улыбается своей мягкой улыбкой, передавая Жаверу лист бумаги. Жаверу доводилось высказывать соображения о планах мэра, но такого – чтобы мэр в открытую спросил его мнения – прежде не случалось. Жавер читает бумагу. Это письмо с предложением об усовершенствовании системы канализации – что должно предотвратить распространение болезней и улучшить жизнь бедняков на окраинах. Письмо адресовано одному из высокопоставленных чиновников в Париже, но мэр не просит о выделении денежных средств. Это лишь вежливое уведомление о том, что он желает полностью профинансировать проект из собственного кармана. Жавер сглатывает и отдает письмо обратно.

– Не вижу, каким образом мое мнение сможет повлиять на решение господина мэра.

Улыбка Вальжана становится шире.

– Не сможет, – признает он. – Но мне все же хотелось бы услышать ваше мнение, Жавер.

– Письмо написано безупречно, – говорит Жавер в конце концов – потому что, ради всего святого, что еще он может сказать? Что поражен умом Вальжана? Или что не понимает, почему Вальжана волнует, что он, Жавер, думает? Ничего подобного произнести, разумеется, нельзя, поэтому он решает ограничиться фактом, лежащим на поверхности.

Вальжан откровенно смеется, услышав его ответ, и Жавер чувствует, как у него краснеют уши.

* * *  
Так все и начинается.

* * *  
Это растет постепенно – будто цветок, который пробивается к свету из тени мощных деревьев в глухом лесу. Растет с каждым разом, когда мэр смеется вместе с ним – не над ним, как казалось Жаверу тогда, много лет назад, – с каждым разговором в кабинете Мадлена, с каждой незначительной улыбкой и каждым приглашением на ужин, от которых Жавер всегда отказывается и которые Вальжан никогда не устает повторять. Терпение и упорство Вальжана поистине неистощимы.

Первую (очередную) зиму пребывания Жавера в Монрейле-Приморском сменяет весна, за которой приходит лето. В Париже вновь восхищаются инициативами господина мэра и вновь не предлагают ни единого су помощи. Фантина еще пытается цепляться за свои принципы, но, несомненно, скоро – слишком скоро и в то же время недостаточно скоро – падет окончательно. Жавер продолжает отказываться от предложений дружбы со стороны мэра.

– Я уже какое-то время хотел вас спросить, – говорит Вальжан однажды в конце июня – когда дни стоят длинные и жаркие, везде жгут костры и люди пребывают в благодушном настроении, – я хотел спросить, как ваше имя, инспектор. У вас есть святой покровитель?

Жавер, который пишет доклад, замирает, но не поднимает головы. Он не хочет говорить об этом ни с кем – в особенности с Вальжаном, который улыбается своей раздражающей улыбкой, будто видит что-то забавное, – улыбкой, которой раньше у него не было и к которой Жавер не может привыкнуть. Он – инспектор Жавер. Это все, и этого вполне достаточно.

– Нет, – отвечает он слишком резко. Ответ звучит не так, как он рассчитывал, – звучит, будто он защищается, и это крайне досадно. Вальжан выразительно смотрит на него с минуту, пока наконец не вздыхает и не смиряется с тем, что иного ответа не последует. Улыбка исчезает с его лица, и больше он об этом уже не спрашивает.

* * *  
Приходит зима, начинает идти снег. Жавер по-прежнему не сближается с мэром. Однажды вечером он видит на улице Фантину – на ней пунцовое открытое платье, она кашляет и пытается это скрыть. Ждать осталось недолго.

Господину мэру всегда есть чем заняться в городе, но он – по каким-то загадочным соображениям – продолжает интересоваться мнением инспектора по самым разным вопросам. Приглашения на ужин также остаются регулярными, а та самая улыбка теперь, кажется, вообще не покидает лица Вальжана. Жавера это злит, потому что он не понимает ее значения.

Наконец приходит день, когда мэр просит Жавера сопровождать его в порт, потому что в предыдущий вечер был сильный снегопад и там наверняка есть несчастные, которым нужна помощь. Жавер думает, что момент, вероятно, настал, – и соглашается.

Они приходят в порт вместе, но сцена, разворачивающаяся перед ними, чем–то неуловимо отличается от того, что помнит Жавер. Быть может, дело в том, что еще не так темно. Или в том, что Фантина кажется более разъяренной, чем в его воспоминаниях – более возбужденной и более злой, готовой причинять боль. Вальжан пытается ее защитить, но она – будучи, несомненно, пьяной – не понимает, что ей предлагают руку помощи. Без угрозы ареста со стороны Жавера Вальжан уже не кажется святым, пришедшим на помощь грешнице, – теперь он просто мужчина, один из многих, и подошел к ней слишком близко. Жавер не трогается с места.

Он не успевает заметить, откуда в ее руке взялся короткий нож. Быть может, из чужого кармана – быть может, нож у нее был – а быть может, она вытащила его у Вальжана, и Вальжан на самом деле далеко не так прост, как кажется. Но нож появляется, следует схватка, и многолетняя привычка берет верх – Жавер все-таки вмешивается.

Пару секунд ему кажется очень забавным тот факт, что его кровь точно такого же цвета, как платье Фантины.

– Жавер!

Вальжан пытается поддержать его, и когда это не получается, просто подхватывает второй рукой его под колени и со стоном поднимает в воздух – несмотря на то, что Жавер совсем не пушинка и не отощавшая от голода миниатюрная женщина в пунцовом платье, а мужчина, почти не уступающий самому Вальжану ростом. В рубашке, которая быстро становится пунцовой от крови.

Все это уже было, и Жавер это помнит – помнит, как Вальжан подхватил Фантину на руки и понес ее в больницу. Но в этот раз Фантина остается в порту, и Вальжан просит подоспевших жандармов – практически приказывает им – задержать ее за нападение на инспектора полиции. Значит, вот как это должно было быть, раздумывает Жавер и, кажется, понимает, почему Фантина сразу же почувствовала доверие к Вальжану – в тот, самый первый раз. Как можно не почувствовать себя в безопасности, когда тебя держат так бережно и шепчут что–то успокаивающее.

Жавер никогда прежде не испытывал этого ощущения.

* * *  
Жавера будит грохот, вслед за которым слышатся вскрик и ругательства. Мягкий утренний свет проникает в комнату из-под тяжелых пыльных занавесок, заставляя его сощуриться и отвернуться. Он ворчит и закрывает глаза рукой.

Значит, дело не в Фантине, решает Жавер, перед тем как закрыть голову подушкой, чтобы не слышать извинений мадам Тану.

* * *  
Наверняка все дело в этом трижды проклятом ребенке.

* * *  
Он решает проверить эту теорию в тот момент, когда в очередной раз отвешивает Вальжану поклон, в очередной раз встретившись с ним на фабрике. К этому моменту сцена стала для него такой привычной, что он просто повторяет свои фразы механически, таким тоном, будто ему смертельно скучно – будто это какой-то бесконечно длинный и надоевший псалом, который он выучил наизусть. Похоже, Вальжану это кажется неимоверно забавным, и теперь он ведет себя гораздо более дружелюбно – впрочем, возможно, все дело в том, что Жавер перестал намекать на его преступное прошлое.

Жавера не волнует ничего из того, что будет происходить до появления на сцене девчонки – как ее звали? Козетта? – и, кажется, именно это действует на Вальжана успокаивающе.

Очень странно.

* * *  
Разумеется, есть и изменения – ни одна из жизней не повторяет в точности предыдущую. В этот раз – в этот раз, например, Вальжан ведет себя куда смелее, чем когда-либо раньше. Быть может, дело в том, что теперь он не чувствует угрозы; или в том, что Жавер перестал пытаться избегать его, как делал в прошлом.

Как бы то ни было – теперь появляются прикосновения. Невинные и – по крайней мере, поначалу – совершенно случайные. Вальжан, кажется, специально касается его плечом каждый раз, как они проходят вместе по улицам города. Или, скажем, Вальжан кладет теплую ладонь ему на запястье, когда просит немного подождать. Или рассеянно проводит пальцами по его пальцам, беря из рук докладную записку вместо того, чтобы просто приказать оставить ее на столе.

Все это сбивает с толку.

И, конечно, приглашения на ужин и улыбки никуда не исчезают – напротив, становятся еще более частыми. Вальжан цветет, когда не чувствует за спиной угрозы.

– Быть может, вы составите мне компанию за ужином и стаканчиком вина, инспектор? – в очередной раз спрашивает Вальжан, и в его улыбке читается, что он ожидает отказа, но все-таки не теряет надежды до конца. А Жавера именно в этот день тянет поступить наперекор.

– Быть может, составлю, – произносит он, и лицо Вальжана выражает такое удивление, что это, пожалуй, достаточное вознаграждение за скучный вечер, который придется провести в его обществе.

Удивление исчезает – и Вальжан расцветает самой сияющей улыбкой, которую Жаверу приходилось наблюдать у бывшего каторжника, и он напрочь забывает о грядущей катастрофе.

* * *  
Вспоминая об этом после, Жавер и сам не может понять, что именно случилось и кто был больше напуган произошедшим – он сам или Вальжан.

Хотя он, в отличие от Вальжана, из-за этого умер, поэтому по справедливости лавры победителя должны достаться ему.

* * *  
Вот как это произошло.

* * *  
Ужин был прекрасным, а вино – крепким. Камин горел, освещая комнату мягким светом. На десерт подали яблочный пирог с корицей, и вечер в целом складывался так приятно, что это даже как-то тревожило.

После ужина – который тоже прошел лучше, чем можно было бы ожидать, хотя экономка Вальжана не преминула посетовать на то, как голодает бедняжка инспектор, – они пересели в кресла перед камином, продолжая пить вино и обсуждать городские события. Потом Вальжан решил показать инспектору что-то – никто из них позднее не мог вспомнить, что именно, – и пригласил его встать, и они оба поднялись с места.

Вальжан действительно показал ему то, что собирался, и Жавер кивнул, и они остались стоять слишком близко друг к другу – чего не случилось бы, если бы не тепло камина и не сладкое вино, разливающееся у них по венам.

Сначала его ладонь легла на запястье Вальжана, а через мгновение губы Вальжана прижались к его губам. Время, кажется, на миг остановилось – а затем пошло снова, с удвоенной скоростью. Жавер отпрянул, Вальжан забормотал неуверенные извинения и просьбы остаться и поговорить.

Разговаривать было не о чем: какими словами можно было описать тот водоворот противоречивых и запутанных чувств, которые ощущал внутри себя Жавер, – шок, и удивление, и внезапный страх, и стыд, и странное – но отнюдь не неприятное – покалывание на губах?

Все это было слишком, и Жавер, не особенно задумываясь над тем, что делает, вернулся к себе в комнаты и быстро написал прошение об отставке.

* * *  
Впрочем, его никто так и не получил.

* * *  
Жавера будит грохот, вслед за которым слышатся вскрик и ругательства. Мягкий утренний свет проникает в комнату из-под тяжелых пыльных занавесок, заставляя его сощуриться и отвернуться. Он ворчит и закрывает глаза рукой.

В этот раз не будет ничего – ни улыбочек, ни ужинов, ни прикосновений. Ничего. Нужно позаботиться о ребенке Фантины, обеспечить ему хорошее будущее – и, желательно, успокоение для своей собственной души в придачу.

Жавер рассеянно касается губ в бесполезной попытке поймать тень того поцелуя.

* * *  
Попытка спасти Козетту благородна – и заканчивается сокрушительным провалом. Жавер отправляется в трактир Тенардье вместо Вальжана и не возвращается оттуда.

Это явный знак того, что идея была не очень удачной.

Жавер решает больше не вмешиваться в судьбу Козетты. Он много чего видел за время свой службы надсмотрщиком на каторге и полицейским, но жестокое убийство ребенка предпочтет больше не наблюдать.

* * *  
В течение следующей пары жизней ему в голову приходит, что, может быть, следует не спасать других людей, а просто не дать Вальжану разрушить то, что уже есть.

* * *  
Жавера будит грохот, вслед за которым слышатся вскрик и ругательства. Мягкий утренний свет проникает в комнату из-под тяжелых пыльных занавесок, заставляя его сощуриться и отвернуться. Он ворчит и закрывает глаза рукой.

* * *  
Он решает, что если не станет писать префекту, то Вальжан никогда не узнает про Шанматье и не разоблачит себя в Аррасе.

* * *  
Они не избегают друг друга. Жавер просто делает свою работу, а Вальжан просто наблюдает за ним со своей лукавой улыбкой, которая что-то значит – но Жавер никогда не знает, что именно. Они будто повторяют зеркально то, что происходило в Тулоне: куда бы Жавер ни шел, за ним следует теплый взгляд темных глаз господина мэра. Надо признать, ощущение не назовешь неприятным. Если они встречаются глазами, Вальжан кивает и приподнимает шляпу – будто приветствует друга, а не просто подчиненного, с чьим присутствием ему приходится мириться.

Приглашения на ужин, однако же, продолжают поступать. Некоторые вещи не меняются никогда.

Проходит почти шесть месяцев (и четыре жизни) после дождливого утра – его первого утра в Монрейле-Приморском – прежде чем он принимает приглашение. На этот раз он готов к сияющей улыбке, которая будет ответом на его согласие, – но она все равно поражает его, когда он ее видит.

На этот раз на столе нет вина. На дворе конец июня, и погода неимоверно жаркая, даже для этого времени года. После ужина, состоящего из прекрасной утки, которую приготовила экономка, они устраиваются в гостиной, недалеко от пустого камина и поближе к простому деревянному набору для шахмат. Вальжан передает ему стакан с водой, и их руки соприкасаются. Чужие пальцы проходятся по его пальцам и задерживаются слишком долго для того, чтобы касание было совершенно случайным. Потом Вальжан убирает руку, и Жавер чувствует на коже жар, слишком сильный даже для середины лета.

– Надеюсь, праздники не принесут вам дополнительных хлопот, инспектор, – говорит Вальжан, расставляя на доске фигуры. Жавер не умеет играть.

– Не принесут, – уверяет он, и это правда: теперь он слишком хорошо знает, что и когда случится, чтобы это могло доставить какие-то хлопоты.

– Кстати, я хотел спросить вас кое о чем, – Вальжан толкает к нему белую фигуру, и инспектор пожимает плечами. Он действительно не знает, как играть. Вальжан замечает его замешательство и пускается в объяснения о сути и правилах шахмат.

– Так о чем вы хотели спросить меня? – напоминает Жавер через некоторое время, когда Вальжан, кажется, настолько увлекся своими объяснениями, что забыл обо всем остальном.

– М-м-м? – Вальжан касается пальцем нижней губы, и это выглядит почти неприлично. – Ах, да. Я хотел спросить о вашем имени, инспектор. Все обращаются к вам по фамилии, но ведь у вас наверняка есть святой покровитель?

Вот оно что. На дворе конец июня, и приближается Иванов день с кострами и гуляньями.

– Есть, – соглашается Жавер и наклоняется над шахматной доской, чтобы не встречаться взглядом с темными глазами мэра. – Но это совсем не важно.

– Это важно для меня, – шепчет Вальжан, и когда Жавер поднимает глаза, их лица оказываются очень близко друг от друга. Вальжан, похоже, придвинулся к нему – опрокинув на шахматной доске несколько фигур, которые теперь лежат в беспорядке на столе или скатились на пол.

Жавер облизывает губы, и это немедленно притягивает взгляд Вальжана. Тот хмурится.

– В этом есть что-то… знакомое, – замечает Вальжан, но придвигается еще ближе. Они почти касаются друг друга, и Жавер чувствует на щеке теплое дыхание. – Почему у меня такое ощущение, будто это уже было?

– Потому, что это уже было, – следовало бы сказать, но эти слова так и не прозвучат, потому что их губы соприкасаются, заглушая все, что мог бы солгать в ответ Жавер.

* * *  
Жавер тайно отправляет запрос о Жане Вальжане в префектуру и в положенное время получает ответ, извещающий его об аресте Шанматье. Он размышляет над письмом целый день, прежде чем решить, что делать дальше. Монрейль нуждается в господине Мадлене – это очевидно. Здесь его жизнь, здесь у него обязательства перед горожанами и рабочими фабрики. То, что один человек отправится на каторгу, – небольшая цена за процветание целого города со множеством жителей.

Значит, в жизни Вальжана все должно остаться по–прежнему.

Включая его инспектора полиции.

(Странная мысль).

– Что-то случилось, Жавер? – спрашивает его Вальжан во время утреннего доклада.

Жавер думает о письме от префекта, которое, кажется, скоро прожжет дырку у него в кармане, – и качает головой. Ради общего блага.

– Нет, господин мэр.

И когда позже в тот же день на улице вспыхивает драка, Жавер – успев хорошо выучить, что опасность может прийти откуда угодно, – думает, что должен был это предвидеть. На этот раз ему совсем не хочется умирать, но в душе он смиряется.

Однако пуля, выпущенная каким-то безумцем, попадает в Вальжана. Не он, а Вальжан падает на колени на грязную мостовую, с пятном крови, расплывающимся на пальто. Не он, а Вальжан хмурится, рассматривая рану и прикасаясь к ней с каким-то любопытством.

Этого не должно было случиться.

Это оказывается шоком.

Таким шоком, что потом, много позже, Жавер не может вспомнить, отчего сам умер в тот раз.

* * *  
(Он мимолетно – совсем мимолетно – думает о том, что, быть может, причиной смерти стало разбитое сердце.  
Но это слишком глупая мысль, чтоб задерживаться на ней всерьез, и он выбрасывает ее из головы).

* * *  
Жавера будит грохот, вслед за которым слышатся вскрик и ругательства. Мягкий утренний свет проникает в комнату из-под тяжелых пыльных занавесок, заставляя его сощуриться и отвернуться. Он ворчит и закрывает глаза рукой.

Мюриэль Тану извиняется, что разбудила его, и сообщает, что завтрак готов. Жавер вытаскивает себя из постели. Он умывается, одевается, завтракает и идет встречаться со знаменитым господином Мадленом, добрым мэром, – и все это время пытается понять, что делает неправильно.

Осознание приходит так внезапно, что он едва не спотыкается и не падает с лестницы на фабрике Мадлена.

Неужели он и вправду был настолько самоуверен? Настолько слеп? Ему дали шанс искупить свою вину и наполнить жизнь смыслом. О чем он жалел – о какой огромной потере – и чего так и не попытался исправить?

Париж. Баррикада. Молодые мальчики – и его ложь; ложь, которая, возможно, приблизила их гибель.

Он настолько поглощен этими мыслями, что едва спохватывается, чтобы ответить, когда к нему обращается Вальжан. Тот снова улыбается своей лукавой улыбкой, будто видит что-то очень забавное, но сейчас Жаверу не до нее. У него в жизни наконец-то появились цель и смысл.

Это очень приятно осознавать.

Почти так же приятно, как ощущать прикосновение Вальжана, когда тот передает ему четки.

* * *  
Он ждет девять лет.

Он старается извлечь из этих лет все, что можно. Он ужинает с господином мэром каждую неделю – и они играют в шахматы. В первый раз, когда тот ставит перед ним шахматную доску, он притворяется, что не умеет играть, – чтобы вновь услышать, как Вальжан объясняет ему правила, перебирая фигуры ловкими пальцами. Вальжан часто смеется – открыто и непринужденно, и Жаверу доставляет удовольствие видеть это.

Однажды он обнаруживает, что улыбается в ответ.

Ему хочется умолчать о суде в Аррасе, когда приходит время, но он слишком хорошо помнит, что случилось в первый раз, когда он попытался это сделать, – в результате жизни лишился не только он. Была и вторая попытка, и тогда тоже пострадали другие люди, – явный знак того, что господину Мадлену нужно было признаться в том, кто он на самом деле, и дать истории уйти на новый виток. Жавер сообщает о деле Шанматье скрепя сердце, но все-таки сообщает. Некоторых вещей нельзя избежать – это, по крайней мере, он уже выучил.

Некоторым вещам просто суждено случиться.

Преследование Вальжана и маленькой Козетты – не более чем шутка, и Жавер занимается этим вполсилы. Он дает им уйти и все девять последующих лет держит их в поле зрения – но по совершенно другим причинам, чем в первый раз.

На этот раз он не пытается поймать преступника. Место преступника теперь занял другой человек – человек, который умеет шутить, и смеяться, и целовать, чьи глаза полны тепла, руки сильны, а улыбка предназначена Жаверу.

Ситуация в Париже накаляется с каждым днем, и Жавер вновь думает о баррикадах и студентах – и о маленьком храбром мальчике. Что он может сделать? Предупредить их заранее? Это будет изменой. Вновь явиться к ним под видом шпиона? Они не поверят ему. Прийти к ним открыто, в полицейской форме, и попробовать убедить их отказаться от своих безрассудных планов? Они не послушают.

Как спасти тех, кто горит желанием отдать жизнь за правое дело?

* * *  
У Жавера есть еще одно дело в Париже.

Когда-то у Вальжана была сестра с семью детьми.

Приходится потратить немало времени и сил, чтобы обнаружить хоть какие-то их следы. Однако и время, и силы у Жавера есть. Ему действительно удается разыскать сестру – с одним ребенком. Они живут в Париже. Ребенок давно уже не ребенок – теперь это взрослый молодой человек с темными кудрявыми волосами, у которого милая жена и собственный сын. Он законопослушный гражданин, которым Париж может гордиться.

Об остальных шестерых не удается разузнать ничего, и Жавер довольствуется тем, что однажды, за три года до Июньского восстания, приходит посмотреть, как молодой человек гуляет в парке с женой, ребенком и старушкой-матерью.

Это трогательная картина, и она внезапно напоминает ему о Монрейле и заставляет ощутить, что он скучает по тем временам больше, чем когда-либо ожидал от себя.

* * *  
Наконец наступает июнь тридцать второго года.

Жавер надевает простую рабочую куртку и вызывается отправиться к бунтовщикам. Он собирается пробраться к ним как шпион и – чтобы завоевать доверие – признаться, кто он на самом деле. Они не убили его в прошлый раз, и он подозревает, что они и теперь этого не сделают.

Интересно, встретит ли он вновь на баррикадах Вальжана.

Пожалуй, в этот раз он поможет дотащить до дома того мальчика.

* * *  
Он поднимает руки вверх и называет свое имя и звание.

Он забыл о том, что у них в руках оружие. И не подумал, насколько бессмысленно могут вести себя напуганные дети.

* * *  
Жавера будит грохот, вслед за которым слышатся вскрик и ругательства. Мягкий утренний свет проникает в комнату из-под тяжелых пыльных занавесок, заставляя его сощуриться и отвернуться. Он ворчит и закрывает глаза рукой.

* * *  
Жавер упорный человек и доводит до конца все, за что берется. Именно это ему говорит в следующей жизни Вальжан.

Они играют в шахматы, и Жавер отказывается сдаться, хотя фигуры Вальжана преследуют его по всей доске, и им обоим уже десять минут назад стало ясно, что Жавер безнадежно проиграл.

– Ваше упрямство когда-нибудь сведет вас в могилу, – усмехается Вальжан и опрокидывает своего короля. Фигурка падает и прокручивается вокруг своей оси, прежде чем замереть окончательно. Жавер хмурится.

– Вы выигрывали. – Он указывает на опрокинутого короля – знак того, что противник сдается.

– Вы не хотели позволить мне выиграть.

Вальжан наклоняется к нему через стол и шахматную доску и смотрит прямо в глаза, так серьезно и проницательно, что, кажется, должен увидеть все, даже самые укромные уголки души. Жавер сглатывает, когда Вальжан мягко проводит большим пальцем по его нижней губе.

– В этом есть что-то… знакомое, – тихо говорит Вальжан, не убирая руки. – Почему у меня такое ощущение, будто это уже было?

Чтобы ответить, Жаверу пришлось бы солгать, а лгать он умеет плохо, поэтому не говорит ничего. Вместо этого он придвигается еще ближе – хотя кажется, что это уже невозможно, – и прижимается губами к губам Вальжана.

* * *  
Во второй раз на баррикаде он точно помнит момент, когда мальчишка разоблачит его, поэтому реагирует чуть раньше и дерется если не лучше, то, по крайней мере, быстрее. Студенты отвечают тем же. Удар, который наносит их светловолосый вожак, тоже получается сильнее – и смертельнее.

Вряд ли этого хотел сам студент: если бы он собирался убить Жавера, он мог приказать сделать это еще в первый раз, – вместо того, чтобы связать его и оставить в кафе.

* * *  
Жавера будит грохот, вслед за которым слышатся вскрик и ругательства. Мягкий утренний свет проникает в комнату из-под тяжелых пыльных занавесок, заставляя его сощуриться и отвернуться. Он ворчит и закрывает глаза рукой.

Короткое время Жавер размышляет о том, что подумали студенты, когда поняли, что взятый ими в плен шпион не оглушен, а мертв. Он мрачно усмехается, представляя себе, какую гримасу, должно быть, скорчил тот, с темными кудрявыми волосами.

Почему-то тот факт, что его забавляют обстоятельства собственной смерти, уже не кажется странным.

* * *  
В третий раз он пытается поговорить с командиром Национальной гвардии – после того, как предлагает студентам быть их лазутчиком у гвардейцев. Переговоры не приносят успеха, и командир в конце концов обвиняет его в измене.

Жавер решает, что это была не лучшая его идея. Если подумать, то ему, пожалуй, за нее стыдно.

* * *  
Жавера будит грохот, вслед за которым слышатся вскрик и ругательства. Мягкий утренний свет проникает в комнату из-под тяжелых пыльных занавесок, заставляя его сощуриться и отвернуться. Он ворчит и закрывает глаза рукой.

* * *  
В четвертый раз ему удается продержаться до прихода Вальжана в кафе. Он не может не чувствовать волны облегчения, которая накрывает его, когда перед ним появляется знакомая фигура. Вальжан берет у бунтовщиков пистолет и нож и выволакивает Жавера из кафе. Он толкает его в переулок позади здания, оглядывается, чтобы убедиться, что за ними никто не пошел и никто на них не смотрит, и только после этого вынимает нож и перерезает веревку, которая связывает запястья Жавера.

Жавер растирает затекшие руки, пытаясь восстановить чувствительность. Он ощущает, как Вальжан неуверенно касается его щеки. Пальцы Вальжана дрожат.

– С вами все в порядке? – спрашивает Вальжан. По крайней мере, голос его звучит спокойно. В нем слышна забота – та же забота, с которой господин Мадлен справлялся о делах своего инспектора в Монрейле. Похоже, Вальжан так и не перестал он нем беспокоиться.

– Я в порядке. – Во взгляде Вальжана проступает облегчение. – Баррикада…

– Здесь опасно, – говорит Вальжан тем же озабоченным тоном. – Вам необходимо выбраться отсюда.

Жавер вцепляется в его мундир, зарываясь пальцами в грязную ткань.

– Послушайте, – лихорадочно говорит он и пытается объяснить все покороче: про баррикаду, про мальчиков и их гибель, про лужи крови, которые соберутся на асфальте завтра утром. Возможно – даже наверняка – он кажется сумасшедшим. Но Вальжан не прерывает его, только кивает головой.

– Уходите отсюда, – говорит он, едва Жавер делает паузу, чтобы вдохнуть. – Я поговорю с ними. Просто уходите…

– Предатель.

Один из студентов выходит из-за угла – несомненно, его внимание привлекли их громкие голоса и то, что Вальжану потребовалось слишком много времени, чтобы расстрелять пленника. У студента в руках ружье, и он целится Вальжану в спину.

О.

Жавер вцепляется в лацканы Вальжана и изо всех сил швыряет его к стене дома, меняясь с ним местами. В этот же момент раздается выстрел.

О.

* * *  
Жавера будит грохот, вслед за которым слышатся вскрик и ругательства. Мягкий утренний свет проникает в комнату из-под тяжелых пыльных занавесок, заставляя его сощуриться и отвернуться. Он ворчит и закрывает глаза рукой.

* * *  
Пятого раза не будет.

* * *  
Жавера будит грохот, вслед за которым слышатся вскрик и ругательства. Мягкий утренний свет проникает в комнату из-под тяжелых пыльных занавесок, заставляя его сощуриться и отвернуться. Он ворчит и закрывает глаза рукой.

И начинает смеяться, как безумный.

– Все в порядке, господин инспектор? – интересуется Мюриэль Тану, постучав в дверь.

Жавер не может ответить ей связно. Собственно, он не может прекратить смеяться. Это очень смешно – все, что с ними происходит. Он думал – он думал, что это Чистилище, что ему дали возможность искупить вину, сделать другой, лучший выбор, исправить прошлые ошибки. Но это не Чистилище. Отсюда никуда нельзя уйти. Это не урок, не задача, которую необходимо решить, чтобы наконец обрести покой. Это и есть вечность – бесконечное кольцо неудач и сожалений, и надеяться не на что, и в конце ничего не будет, кроме этой самой трижды проклятой комнаты. Так зачем стараться?

Это на самом деле очень смешно.

Жавер тянется за пистолетом и почти радостно подносит его к виску.

* * *  
Бум.

* * *  
Жавера будит грохот, вслед за которым слышатся вскрик и ругательства. Мягкий утренний свет проникает в комнату из-под тяжелых пыльных занавесок, заставляя его сощуриться и отвернуться. Он ворчит и закрывает глаза рукой.

* * *  
Жавера будит грохот, вслед за которым слышатся вскрик и ругательства. Мягкий утренний свет проникает в комнату из-под тяжелых пыльных занавесок, заставляя его сощуриться и отвернуться. Он ворчит и закрывает глаза рукой.

* * *  
Жавера будит грохот, вслед за которым слышатся вскрик и ругательства. Мягкий утренний свет…

* * *  
Жавера будит грохот… 

* * *  
Вот к чему все сводится в конце концов. Он просто позволяет событиям идти своим чередом – совсем как в самый первый раз. Как всегда было суждено. Да, возможно, теперь он добрее к господину мэру, и ужинает с ним, и ведет с ним беседы, и играет в шахматы – и они даже, возможно, становятся друзьями. Но по большому счету это ничего не меняет – лишь дает Вальжану возможность чаще улыбаться той самой лукавой улыбкой, которая, быть может, значит больше, чем Жавер готов признать.

В конце концов все сводится к мосту над Сеной. Баррикада пала, и студенты мертвы – а с ними и уличный мальчишка, слишком храбрый, чтобы остаться в живых. Вальжан забрал одного из юношей и унес его через канализацию, и вышел оттуда под бдительным взглядом Жавера. Сейчас Вальжан, наверное, дома – заботится о том, кого подобрал по какой-то очередной дурацкой причине. Единственный, кому осталось сыграть свою роль, – это сам Жавер, который, гордо выпрямившись, стоит на каменном парапете.

– Твоей жизни в моих руках ничто не угрожает, – сказал Вальжан перед тем, как перерезать веревку у него на запястьях. Как будто Жавер в этом сомневался. Как будто мог всерьез думать, что Вальжан причинит ему вред. Даже мысль об этом кажется нелепой. Только не Вальжан. Кажется, он так и не изжил в себе до конца привязанность к Жаверу – даже после стольких лет, и разочарования, и накопившихся обид.

Все сделали свой выбор, в тот или иной момент. Нельзя изменить то, что уже случилось, мрачно думает Жавер, растирая запястья. У каждого был свой путь. Студенты выбрали пожертвовать собой ради идеи, в которую верили. Вальжан выбрал быть праведником и спасать всех, кого мог, даже когда никто от него этого не ожидал. Все они были хорошими людьми и выбрали мудро. А сам Жавер… сам он выбрал покончить с жизнью, когда увидел, что мир вокруг него не так прост, как ему хотелось верить. Выбрал бежать – вместо того, чтобы взглянуть в лицо мрачной реальности, где не все делится на черное и белое и где ему пришлось бы прилагать усилия для того, чтобы различать и оценивать все существующие оттенки серого, неидеальные – потому что ничего идеального в этом мире не существует.

Быть может, это он не был хорошим человеком. Быть может, это он сделал неправильный выбор.

(Он наверняка сделал неправильный выбор – иначе его бы сейчас здесь не было)

В первый раз он решил прыгнуть с моста. Все, что он выбирал после этого, приводило его к смерти. Что бы он ни выбрал сейчас, он неизбежно погибнет. Быть может, ему удастся выбрать другую смерть. Быть может, он мог бы не прыгать с моста – и посмотреть, какая невероятная гибель будет его ждать, если он сойдет с парапета и просто пройдется по городу. Быть может.

Он так и делает.

Жавер отступает от края и спускается на мостовую. Он берет шляпу, но не надевает ее, лишь крепко сжимает дрожащими руками, уходя с моста. Он уже на набережной, но ничего до сих пор не произошло, земля не разверзлась у него под ногами. Жавер тихо смеется. Невероятно. Глупо.

Он идет через город медленно и осторожно, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не вздрагивать и не подпрыгивать на месте при каждом громком звуке, – но это дается ему нелегко. Ему еще никогда не было так страшно идти по ночному Парижу. Он сам толком не знает, куда именно направляется, – пока не оказывается у дверей дома номер семь на улице Вооруженного человека.

Ему не надо было сюда приходить. Наверняка что-нибудь случится – что-нибудь плохое; а последствия будут еще хуже. Ему нельзя здесь находиться.

Он заходит в дом, поднимается по лестнице и стучит в дверь. Затем стучит вновь. Пока ничего не произошло – ему на голову даже не упал кирпич – так что, быть может, ему удастся хотя бы передохнуть. Быть может, на этот раз обойдется без пожара, в котором погибнут все.

– Жавер, – говорит Вальжан, открывая дверь. Кажется, он не удивлен и приглашает инспектора войти. – Позвольте мне лишь…

– Я не арестовывать вас пришел, – перебивает Жавер. Вальжан замирает на месте и наконец смотрит на Жавера по-настоящему, и его глаза широко распахиваются, когда он видит, в каком тот состоянии.

– Вы дрожите. – Он подхватывает Жавера под локоть, чтобы помочь ему удержаться на ногах, и втягивает его в глубину дома. На них не обрушивается потолок. – Что с вами? Вы больны?

– Мне нужно идти, – настаивает Жавер, пытаясь вырваться из чужой хватки. – Я не должен… не должен…

– Вы бледны, как мертвец, Жавер. Вам никуда нельзя идти в таком состоянии.

Вальжан тащит его в комнату, толкает на кровать и велит ложиться и ждать, обещая принести что-нибудь горячее поесть и выпить. Говорит, что Жавер может остаться здесь и они поговорят позже. Жавер рассеянно кивает. Он ложится в кровать – матрас мягкий, простыни свежие, постель куда удобнее, чем в его собственных комнатах, – и решает закрыть глаза и просто отдохнуть несколько секунд, пока его не настигнет очередная неизбежная гибель.

Он и сам не замечает, как проваливается в сон.

* * *  
Жавера будит грохот, вслед за которым слышатся вскрик и ругательства. Мягкий утренний свет проникает в комнату из-под тяжелых пыльных занавесок, заставляя его сощуриться и отвернуться. Он ворчит и закрывает глаза рукой.

Значит, вот как. Он умер. Снова. Возможно, на этот раз его убила доброта Вальжана. Это было бы так символично. Интересно, что могло случиться. Он утонул и задохнулся в мягкой постели? Или его поразил какой-нибудь внезапный недуг? Или, может быть, его отравили – и яд был в том горячем питье, которое обещал принести Вальжан? Он смеется над собой. Нет, только не это. Вальжан никогда бы так не сделал. После всех этих лет и всех этих жизней Жавер уверен хотя бы в этом.

Теперь с Вальжаном придется знакомиться заново – едва Жавер выберется из постели. По крайней мере, в непроглядной тьме у него есть этот маяк – есть что-то, к чему можно стремиться и чего можно ждать.

В дверь стучат. Разумеется, это Мюриэль Тану пришла извиниться за то, что ее недотепа-дочь разбила чайник, и предложить завтрак, от которого Жавер откажется. Сегодня утром ему совершенно не хочется есть.

– Я разбудил вас, Жавер? Простите, но я, кажется, так спешил, что разбил вашу тарелку. Козетта приготовит завтрак заново.

Голова Вальжана просовывается в приоткрытую дверь; он улыбается, заметив, что Жавер сидит в постели, – но улыбка исчезает, когда он подходит ближе и садится рядом. Он кладет ладонь Жаверу на лоб, чтобы проверить, нет ли у того жара, – но жара, разумеется, нет.

– Как вы себя чувствуете? – озабоченно спрашивает Вальжан. Его ладонь скользит ниже, ложится Жаверу на щеку и замирает. – Вы больше не дрожите, но по-прежнему бледны. Что-то случилось после того, как мы расстались у выхода из канализации?

Жавер сглатывает. Он отправился на мост и стоял на парапете, готовый вновь прыгнуть в водоворот внизу. Он спустился с парапета и пришел сюда – добрался сюда живым и невредимым. Ничего не случилось. Совсем ничего.

Ничего, кроме того, что он отказался от своих слишком высоких идеалов и решил позволить себе пожить подольше в этом несовершенном мире.

Он очень остро ощущает, что Вальжан касается его щеки, – и сидит слишком близко, чтобы это можно было счесть случайностью, и его темные глаза, кажется, заглядывают прямо в душу. Жавер облизывает губы, и это сразу же притягивает взгляд Вальжана.

– В этом есть что–то… знакомое, – внезапно говорит Вальжан. – Почему у меня такое ощущение, будто я должен… поцеловать вас… прямо сейчас?

Совсем как бесчисленное количество раз до этого, в бесчисленных других жизнях, над доской для шахмат в доме мэра в Монрейле-Приморском.

– Да, – слышит Жавер собственный голос и удивляется ему едва ли не больше, чем Вальжан. – Да, поцелуйте меня – прямо сейчас.

Вальжан улыбается той самой улыбкой, которая всегда предназначалась только Жаверу, и наклоняется ближе, чтобы их губы соприкоснулись.

* * *  
И так все заканчивается.

* * *  
(Жавера будит грохот, вслед за которым слышатся вскрик и ругательства. Мягкий утренний свет проникает в комнату из-под тяжелых пыльных занавесок, заставляя его сощуриться и отвернуться. Он ворчит и закрывает глаза рукой)


End file.
